More Than Anyone
by shake2281
Summary: This is a songfic about Anna and Darby set to Gavin Degraw's More Than Anyone.


More Than Anyone

**You need a friend** **I'll be around**  
**Don't let this end ****Before I see you again**

Anna was standing in her old dorm building in front of Darby's room. She had been pacing back and forth for about five minutes and finally she stopped.

**What can I say to convince you**  
**To change your mind of me?**

During the whole trip back to her old boarding school Anna thought of what she was going to say to Darby. Four hours, that's how long she had to think of all the things she could say to her and she still wasn't sure. She was so nervous, what would Darby say to her? Would she want her back? After everything Anna had done, just left her there to face everything herself, how could Darby not hate her? She raised her hand to knock on the door but stopped just short of her knuckles hitting the wood. She couldn't do it. Anna turned and began to walk away when she heard a door open.

"Anna?" came a questioning voice.

Anna stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Hey D" Anna replied shyly.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Tree Hill?" Darby questioned, her voice filled with confusion.

"I came back" Anna stated simply.

"What?"

"I told my parents last night and I told them the only way I could be true to myself was to come back to boarding school" Anna replied.

"That's great that you told your parents! What did they say?" Darby said enthusiastically.

"They told me they still love me. D, can we talk in your room?"

"Sure, what's up?" Darby replied as they walked into her room and she shut the door behind them.

**I'm going to love you more than anyone**  
**I'm going to hold you closer than before**

Darby walked over and sat beside Anna on her bed.

"Anna, what's up? You're worrying me" Darby said.

"I want you to give me another chance. I want to be with you" Anna spat out.

Darby looked at Anna in shock while Anna played with her hands.

"What?" Darby questioned, disbelieving her ears.

**And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free I'll be free for you anytime**  
**I'm going to love you more than anyone**

"I know, I don't deserve it…" Anna began.

"You're damn right you don't" Darby said agrily.

"Darby, please just listen to me. I was scared, so I ran. I wasn't ready to admit to myself who I was much less everyone else" Anna explained.

"And you think I wasn't scared Anna? You left me here by myself to face everything! Do you know how hard that was? I loved you and things got rough and you left me!" Darby argued.

"I know! And I'm so sorry for that. I shouldn't have left. I should've stayed here with you. I loved you too Darby…I still love you. If you give me another chance I'll prove it to you" Anna replied.

**Look in my eyes, what do you see?**  
**Not just the color  
****Look inside of me**

"Darby, look me in the eyes, tell me you can't see that I love you!" Anna demanded.

Darby looked up at Anna with tear filled eyes into Anna's eyes that were filled with tears of their own. When she looked into Anna's eyes she felt a chill go down her spine. She could see the love in Anna's eyes, she could feel it radiating off of Anna. But, she was scared. She didn't know if she could do this again.

"I don't know Anna, I don't know if I can do it again. You really hurt me" Darby said standing up from her bed and beginning to pace her room.

**Tell me all you need and I will try**  
**I will try**

"D, please, tell me what I can do to gain your trust back? I will do **anything!** I was miserable without you. When I finally told Lucas about me being gay and I told him about you, all I could talk about was you and how much I loved you and missed you" Anna pleaded.

"If you loved me so much Anna why did you leave me?" Darby shouted as tears cascaded down her face.

"I was scared, I was a coward. But, I'm here now and I'm not scared anymore and I wanna be with you whatever the consequences are, I don't care! We'll deal with everything together, I'm not going anywhere this time" Anna cried.

**I'm going to love you more than anyone**  
**I'm going to hold you closer than before  
****And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
****I'll be free for you anytime  
****I'm going to love you more than anyone  
****Free for you, whenever you need  
****We'll be free together, baby  
****Free together, baby**

"Come on Darby, we can do this together. We can face everyone together! I know we can do this! I love you and I know you still love me, I can see it in your eyes!" Anna pushed.

"I, I don't know Anna. I don't know if I can put myself out there for you again. It didn't turn out so good the last time, I just can't go through that again. I need some time to think" Darby said.

Anna walked out of Darby's room crying and Darby continued to cry as Anna left.

**3 months later**

"Anna, when are you coming to visit? It's been a while and we all miss you!"

"I know Luke, I'm sorry. I've just been so busy at school but I'll visit soon, I promise. Well, I hate to cut our talk short but I've got to go, I've got a date who will be here any minute" Anna replied.

Just then Darby walked into Anna's room.

"Hey baby, are you ready?" she questioned.

"Speaking of which, Lucas, my beautiful girlfriend of exactly 3 months today just showed up so I must talk to you later because she's more important!" Anna smiled.

"Hi Lucas!" Darby called out.

"Tell Darby I said hi, and I'll forgive you for the more important comment because I like Darby and she makes you happy. But, you better come visit soon or we'll have to come up there and kidnap you" Lucas replied.

"Ok, tell everyone I said hi and I really miss them. I promise I'll visit soon. Maybe Darby and I will drive down there this weekend or next. Love you Luke, bye" Anna said.

"Love you too, bye" Lucas said, then they both hung up their phones.

Anna threw her phone down on her bed then walked over to Darby and put her arms around her neck.

"Lucas said hi back. He also said I need to visit soon or they'll come up here and kidnap me" Anna laughed.

"Well, I can't have him kidnapping my girlfriend so, we'll just have to go visit soon" Darby replied.

Anna leaned in and gave Darby a soft kiss on the lips.

"Happy Anniversary" she said.

"Happy Anniversary, I love you" Darby replied.

"I love you too, baby" Anna smiled then once again kissed Darby softly on the lips.

**I'm going to love you more than anyone**  
**I'm going to hold you closer than before  
****And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
****I'll be free for you anytime  
****I'm going to love you more than anyone  
****I'm going to love you more than anyone**


End file.
